The Planets
by song-of-myself35990
Summary: Short One Shots from each planet that Sahesri and his crew visit in their adventures.
1. Tatooine

**Sahesri hates hot weather and attempts to soothe Quinn's ego.**

Sahesri hated Tatooine from the moment they arrived.

He didn't like hot weather. His homeworld was a forest planet so when they first arrived in Mos Ila he was unnerved being so exposed to the sun. The light was so bright and the heat beat down harshly on him. And once they headed into the Dune Sea, it didn't get any better.

Malavai Quinn was okay company. He had been a member of Sahesri's crew for about a month now since Balmorra and despite Sahesri and Vette's constant attempts at trying they could not get the Imperial captain to lighten up.

Although they both had found endless amusement in making him uncomfortable.

As they soared through the Dune Sea on their rented speeder bikes, He finally had had enough of the constant sweating and decided to pull off his robes as they felt like weights attached to his skin. Once he had safely put them in his pack it was like 50 pounds had been taken off his sweat slicked skin.

"My...my lord? I don't think this is proper at all."

Sahesri grinned as he stepped back up on to his speeder. "Quinn I literally feel the best I've felt since we got on this planet. Take that damn jacket off."

The captain's normally pale white skin had gone bright red and his breathing had increasingly staggered.

"But my lord...that's hardly proper."

"Force Quinn, you're making me overheat just looking at you. Take off the damn shirt. That's an order."

The captain's military discipline got the better of him and he sighed in defeat stripping off his jacket.

"My, My, Quinn from one man to another, your body is very fit."

The man smiled a little sheepishly and re-straddled his speeder bike.

"Th...th...thank you my lord."

"Quinn?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Would you have rather gone to the pazaak tournament on Zeltros with Vette?"

Quinn scoffed "Absolutely not my lord. And I still don't understand why you let her go to that."

"It was a 3 million credit prize which is money we need and neither of us are any good at pazaak so that's why Vette had to go."

"Oh" Quinn said quietly, processing that information.

"Quinn?"

"Yes my lord?"

He tossed Quinn his blaster. "Try and smile for once."


	2. Dromund Kaas

"I never knew there were such good shops on Dromund Kaas."

"All the greatest fashion designers have aligned with the Empire." Sahesri said as they walked through the Market Plaza. "It's important to be well protected but still look good I think."

He smiled a greeting at the armor vendor and scanned through the different outfits. He chose a set of white skintight armor and handed it to Vette. "Try this on, it'll look nice on you."

He pushed her towards a changing area. "I think we'll leave in the morning for Balmorra, okay? We can get all the supplies this afternoon and I'll go pack up the ship."

"Ermm okay" Vette said through the door. She stripped off her clothes she was wear ing and pulled on the white armor. It was nice, light armorweave that allowed her optimum movement but as she looked at her reflection in the mirror she noted that she did indeed look very good.

"What do you think?" Sahesri called.

Vette opened the door and turned around for Sahesri to examine her.

"I like it. I feel protected but don't feel like a tank."

He nodded approvingly and called over the Droid vendor. "How much for this?"

"500 credits my lord."

"Very good" the young Sith apprentice said, authorizing the credit transfer on his datapad.

Vette's eyes widened. She'd never really had anything expensive that was her own before and the only nice things she had, she had saved feverishly for.

"What was that for?" she asked as they left the shop.

He turned and looked at her. "If we're going to be partners I can't have you dying on me."

Apprentice Sahesri was a weird specimen of a Sith Lord.


	3. Alderaan

_In which Vette and Sahesri enjoy the sights._

"You know, it's a shame Alderaan's at war and everything. It'd be a nice place for a vacation."

Sahesri cocked his head at her and grinned. "You think so? You'd fit right in. Look at your jacket."

Vette looked down at the newly purchassed item in confusion. "What's wrong with my jacket?"

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's actually quite perfect for this weather." He smirked. "But all the Alderanians we've seen all wear grey and blue. I think there actually was a lady admiring your jacket in the market."

Vette grinned and pulled it close to her. "As well they should."

"As well they should." he agreed. "Want to stop here?"

They walked over to a rock and sat down on it removing their gear. They'd spent the last day and a half hiking through the snow-covered mountains of Alderaan. The speeders from House Thul were under maintenance so they had been forced to make their way to the House Thul outpost on foot.

"Ewww you still have Zeldrate jerky from Balmorra? God that stuff is gross."

The Zabrak Sith grinned and pulled off a bite of the leathery stuff and chewed happily. "It's good for you though Vette. The butcher I got to make it for me told me that Zeldrate meat has tons of protein and neccesary vitamins."

"But it tastes like my boots..."

"Life has it's tradeoffs."

Vette stared out at the lake beneath them. "I'd rather eat my boots."

Sahesri shrugged and took another bite "Suit yourself."

Vette pulled out a pack of Imperial rations and cautiously took a bite, she still wasn't totally sure of the contents, but it sated her hunger.

"A million credit view" she mumured.

Sahesri smiled "It's okay."

"Okay? I mean look at that water! And all the castles!"

"I can think of something way better to look at."

She looked at him, confused "What do you mean?"

HE just smiled and took another bite of jerky "I'll tell you some other time."


	4. Nar Shaddaa

Sahesri and Vette were walking through the market on Nar Shaddaa when they found him.

A rather large Twi'lek man was selling the beasts in a corner of the pavillion, before they saw him, they could smell the menagerie of beasts that he was curating. A variety of creatures in all shapes and sizes. They had time before they were due to meet their contact so they were killing time and looking at the animals was a good enough way as any to kill some time.

Vette peered into the cages, some creatures were harmless things like gizka but others were definitely more deadly, Sahesri leapt away from a large cage when a Boma beast from Onderon growled at him.

But then Vette stopped at one cage and grinned at the creature in it.

"Sahe come here."

The Zabrak Sith looked into the cage, puzzled. "What is it?"

A small reptilian creature with white skin stared back at them. It's large yellow eyes blinked a few times and it yawned, exposing a mouthful of very large teeth.

"Excuse me, I'm afraid I'm not familiar with this creature."

"Oh my lord! That is a special hybrid Horranth from Tython. But that creature would certainly not suit a person of your station. Perhaps you'd like to look at a Boma or a Kath hound? They've been trained by the best for combat."

"Tython you say?" He knelt down next to Vette in front of the little creature's cage and held his gloved hand out to it. "Imagine what the Jedi would think, seeing us run around with an animal from their homeworld."

"I can think of an even better reason" Vette said with a mischeivous sparkle in her eye. "Imagine how Captain Stuffy would react to this little guy running around the ship."

Sahesri grinned. "Now there we go! So tell me sir, will he get any bigger?"

"Oh no my lord. He'll never be able to take down someone himself but once you get those teeth around a man's ankle there's no letting go."

"Hmm...you have yourself a deal sir."

Vette grinned and as Sahesri went to negotiate with the vendor about payment, she pressed her hand against the horranth's cage and whistled.

The creature walked up against the bars and cautiously sniffed her hand and sat down in front of the bars. And in that moment they had an understanding, the creature knew that it was being given a new home. A new home amongst a powerful Sith.

The beast vendor helped Vette and Sahesri to place a leather harness on to their new pet and attached a chain to the harness, handing it to Sahesri who was quite surprised as the creature pulled him towards the cantina.

"I think he's hungry." Sahesri said with a laugh as Vette jogged to keep up with them.

They sat in the cantina and received many stares towards their new pet as he devoured a nerf steak that Sahesri had ordered for it.

"He needs a name" Vette said as she took a sip of her drink.

"He is kind of cute for a little monster." Sahesri smiled watching the creature chew on a bone.

"The Sith have a language right?" Vette asked to which the Dathomiran nodded.

"What's the word for monster in the Sith language?"

"Siq'sa"

Vette considered that for a moment "What about Siqueya? Eya comes from a twi'lek word that means young or little. Siqueya, little monster."

"Siqueya!" Sahesri yelled.

The little horranth leapt off the floor and jumped onto the seat next to Sahesri. He grinned and began to pat his head.

"Siqueya it is then."


	5. Hutta

When Quinn announced they had docked with the orbital station over Hutta, Sahesri's whole demeanor visibly stiffened. He became incredibly drawn in, very serious.

Because he knew he would be fighting a Jedi Master, his Master's most hated rival. The most skilled opponent he had faced to date. He was taking this seriously.

"Get your stuff ready." he whispered to Vette. "You and Quinn are both coming with me."

In ten minutes she had gathered all her necessary supplies and the three of them were taking a shuttle down to the planet's surface.

Sahesri kept his eyes closed the whole time, deep in meditation. He seemed to be drawing strength from some hidden place.

The whole walk through the streets of Jiguuna was silent even as gun fights raged around them. When a gangster got up the nerve to shoot in their direction, Sahesri's lightsaber would snap to life and he would bat away the bolts, the way some people bat away bugs.

She had never seen her Sith Lord friend act like this. So serious and reserved, he was always ready to crack jokes with her. Such seriousness was usually Quinn's forte.

She was worried though. Not that she doubted Sahesri's battle prowess. No, he had amazed her countless times since Korriban. But she was still worried about what this Jedi would do, she couldn't handle seeing Sahesri get hurt.

Wait, back up. Was that her Sith Lord master she was talking about? Yes, yes it was. Her Sith Lord Master who she had been given to as a present...the Sith Lord Master who had never treated her like a thing, to him she was always a person, with thoughts and opinions and things to say. She had a voice with Sahesri, but being able to form her own destiny had taken getting used to.

But she couldn't think about those things now, it would get in the way.

She had spent the whole hike through the swamps stuck in her own head and now they stood outside a building that almost seemed like it was carved out of the planet itself. Like it was part of Hutta that had risen from the planet's core.

For the first time since they left the ship, Sahesri cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Ok. So I have a bad feeling that this is going to get ugly. Quinn, I want you to just keep yourself out of the way of the action and keep the kolto coming okay?"

"Yes my lord."

He turned to Vette and she saw the hint of a smile appear on his lips.

It made her weak in the knees.

"You got my back hotshot?"

She twirled her blasters in her hands and smirked. "Of course."

_I am starting to realize I will follow you anywhere. I can feel confident stepping into the fire, as long as I know you are by my side._


	6. The Dorin's Sky

_In which Sahesri and Jaesa bond...over destroying countless Republic soldiers and Jedi._

They had boarded _The Dorin's Sky _as a favor to Darth Malgus. The ship would have clues to some super secret Jedi secret or so Malgus had said...Sahesri had honestly lost count of the mission's objective. Malgus' speeches were so drawn out and difficult for him to concentrate on.

But he could tell that Jaesa's lightsaber arm was getting itchy, as Sahesri had mostly been accompanied on Hoth by Vette and Quinn. So he figured that a mission that basically required destroying everything in one's path would be good for her.

And so far it had. He and Jaesa had torn through the ship and it's crew like twin tornadoes. They moved in unison, each covering each other's blindspots and working together like no one else that Sahesri had ever gone into combat with, save for Vette.

The last security droid fell to the ground and Jaesa returned her lightsaber to her belt, frowning at the piles of sparking spare parts around her.

"It's not as fun to kill droids." she commented.

"Oh?"

"Sentients are a more satisfying kill."

"I see." Sahesri agreed, leading them down a hallway.

And almost right on top of the biggest droid he had ever seen...

"Wow" Jaesa muttered, looking at the machine, wide eyed.

Sahesri just nodded, eyes scanning all parts of the droid, looking for a weakness.

_Check._

"Are you watching apprentice? Blink and you might miss it."

Sahesri blanketed himself in the force, disappearing from view and ran under the droid. Jaesa watched, entranced as the door on the other side of the room opened and her Master appeared on the other side.

"Jaesa run!" he yelled to her.

Jaesa bolted, the golden blades of her saberstaff whirling around her in protection as she batted away blaster bolts from the now-alert droid. She scooted under it's legs where it couldn't reach her and eagerly clutched her Master's outstretched hand as he pulled her through the door.

Sahesri called all the powers of the Force to him again and used it to slam the door shut behind them, ducking as the droid attempted to shoot through the metal.

"What have I always told you?"

"Sometimes head on confrontation is not the way to defeat a foe." Jaesa finished in a sing-song voice like a dutiful student.

"Remember that" Sahesri warned, wagging a gloved finger at her before heading down the hall.

Jaesa eagerly followed him and was quiet for a few minutes before asking the inevitable.

"When are you going to teach me the Force-camoflauge trick Master?"


End file.
